


That Damn Dog!

by Otaku_Usagi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Usagi/pseuds/Otaku_Usagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami gets a surprise visit from the teams mascot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Dog!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short story about Kagami and No. 2! Review if you like it is very much appreciated, or follow me on my tumblr @ usagiwrites.tumblr.com. Enjoy~

  Kagami was in his apartment enjoying one of the few days off he got from practice. He had just finished eating breakfast and was thinking about going out to play on a court nearby so he could work on a few things before the next practice.

    That's when he heard a scratching sound. He couldn't tell where it was coming from. At first he thought it was coming from the kitchen. He checked all of the drawers and cabinets. He listened along the wall trying to see if that was the source. He made it all the way down till he realized that the sound was coming from his front door.

   He opened the door with an irritated look on his face, but that look quickly changed with all of the color leaving his face. Standing in front of him was Tetsuya No.2. Once he regained his composure he closed the door. What is Kuroko's damn dog doing here? How did it find out where he lived?! Maybe if he ignored it he would go away. The dog would get hungry and go back to Kuroko’s house, right?

   Minutes turned into an hour and one hour turned into two.  The dog was still out there, and it was still scratching at the door. Kagami managed to block it out for the most part. That is until the dog started barking and whining. If he left it out there much longer it would start bothering his neighbors, and he sure as hell didn’t want to deal with them.

   Hesitantly he made his way over to the door and opened it. No.2 took no time in running into the apartment and into the kitchen. He could already tell that he had made a horrible mistake. The dog stopped at one of the cabinets and started pawing at the door and looking back at the red head. 'Now what does he want?' he asked himself. The dog continued its pawing but this time it started whining.

    “Are you hungry? Is that your problem?” The power forward asked even though the dog probably didn’t understand a word he was saying.  The little black dog jumped up and barked happily as if to say yes.

"If you wanted food so bad why didn't you just go home? Geez, this is the reason I don't like dogs. Can’t figure anything out on your own." Now he had to try and find something for the little fur ball to eat. He hadn't been to the story lately so all he really had was ramen and a few microwaveable meals. He looked in the fridge and saw that he had a little bit of beef left from the other night. He really didn't want to give it up to a dog, but he _really_ wanted it to stop making noise. Also if he fed it, maybe it would go away.

 

He took the meat out of the plastic and put it on a plate. He walked over to the dog that was now drooling at the mouth in anticipation. He sat the plate down and No. 2 almost took off his hand at the speed in, which he went for the food. Kagami pulled his shaking hand back. "That was close.....too close."

Kagami went into the other room and decided to watch some TV. TetsuyaNo.2 finished his meal and soon followed. He jumped up on the couch and on to the high schooler's lap, causing a huge chill to go up Kakami’s spine. 'It's ok; it's just a small dog. He has never done anything to me, he's different' he kept telling himself.

Not soon after getting on the couch No.2 jumped down and went into Kagami's bed room.

"Hey, get out of there!" he yelled

The little dog came back in the room with the baseball he kept in there. Pushing the ball with his nose he made his way all the way till he hit the red head's foot with the ball.

He was a little surprised, but then smiled. "Alright, let’s go outside and see if you can play better than your owner."

Tetsuya barked happily and followed Kagami out of the apartment. Their game was mainly Kagami practicing shots and No. 2 bringing the ball back to him. When he would take breaks he would roll the ball back and forth with No.2. The two would even have races from one end of the court to the other. No. 2 would usually win, but sometimes he would slow down and let the basketball player have a win.

Several hours passed when Kuroko finally made his way to his teammate’s apartment. He had been looking for Tetsuya No.2 all day. He hadn’t thought to come look for him here since he thought that Kagami would shoo the dog away. He went to knock on the door, but  his hand barley tapped when the door creaked open. He peaked inside and a small smile graced his lips. There he saw his hot-headed dog-fearing friend asleep on the couch with No.2 curled up on his stomach. He quietly closed the door so that he wouldn't wake the pair. He decided to let No.2 stay there for the night since he was so tired from his busy day out.


End file.
